The invention is based on a so-called concealed tank with the aid of which sanitary fittings can be fitted to a wall. The concealed tank or box serves both as an installation aid and also for protecting the actual fitting during the completion of the plaster rendering and the tiling of the wall. The concealed tank can contain a fitting body to which the actual fitting can be connected after completing the pipes and tiling.
A concealed tank of this type is already known (German utility model 7820423), in which the water pipes are tightly fixed in the tank walls accompanied by the interposing of a rubber ring. Accompanied by the interposing of a soundproofing layer, the fitting body is incorporated into the tank. Externally fitted flanges serve to provide the connection between the tank and the building or structure. The fitting body is connected by means of screw couplings to the tank. This gives a sound transmission possibility, which is only partly reduced by the soundproofing layer. This sound transmission suffers from the disadvantage that it can be transmitted directly to the tank through the noise produced in the fitting or that existing in the pipe network as solid or water-borne sound and said tank can act as a resonator for sound radiation. Thus, noise is transmitted to the environment, i.e. to the structure or room.
The problem of the invention is to provide a possibility for fitting sanitary elements, in which noise transmission is reduced.
To solve this problem the invention proposes a fixing arrangement for sanitary components having the features of claim 1. Further developments of the invention form the subject matter of the dependent claims, whose wording, like that of the abstract, is, by reference, made into part of the content of the description.
The fitting body is connected to the concealed tank exclusively by means of the at least one connecting element which is built up from sound deadening material. Thus, there are no sound bridges between the tank and the fitting body. The sound deadening material can e.g. be a rubber-like material.
Also at the location of the connecting element there is no direct contact between the fitting body and the concealed tank.
According to a further development of the invention, following the insertion of the fitting body in the concealed tank the connecting element is connectable to the latter. The fitting body is designed in such a way that it can be introduced into the concealed tank from the open side thereof. It should be ensured that there is only a limited clearance between the outside of the fitting body and the concealed tank. Following insertion the one or more connecting elements can be connected to the concealed tank, preferably from the outside of the latter.
According to a further development, the connecting element is inserted in a through opening of the concealed tank to whose edge it is connected.
According to a further development of the invention, the connecting element is hollow and is particularly constructed as a sleeve.
According to a further development of the invention, the connecting element is constructed in such a way that the connection between it and the fitting body takes place in an opening. This makes it possible to ensure that relatively large surface areas between the connecting element and the fitting body are used for fixing purposes.
According to the invention, a lug of the fitting body engages in the sleeve-like connecting element.
However, it is also possible for the connecting element to engage in a sleeve-like lug of the fitting body.
To facilitate installation the concealed tank can have a supporting device, a mounting device or the like for the fitting body and which is positioned in such a way that the fitting body is held in the concealed tank in the vicinity of its final position.
Thus, as stated, during installation the fitting body is inserted in the tank until it is supported by the supporting device. This can be followed by the connection to the connecting element. It may be necessary for this purpose to move the fitting body somewhat upwards or to the side, which can take place using simple aids.
However, it is particularly advantageous if during the production of the complete engagement between the connecting element and the fitting body the latter is removed from the supporting device by the engagement of the connecting element. Thus, without further action or support the fitting body is released from the supporting device and consequently also from the concealed tank, so that there is no longer any direct connection.
According to a further development of the invention, the connecting element is constructed as a sealing element, which simultaneously seals the tank to the outside.
According to a further development of the invention, the fitting body has water ducts.
It can in particular be provided that the fitting body has a surface serving as an interface, to which can be fitted a surface of a sanitary fitting also serving as an interface. In the interface surface can issue at least one opening for a water duct. Thus, e.g. the water from the water pipe can flow through the fitting body to the sanitary element.
According to the invention the fitting body can have fixing openings for fitting sanitary elements, e.g. bores or holes provided with a thread.
To connect the concealed tank to the wall of a building the latter can be provided with fixing openings. The latter can be so designed that the concealed tank can e.g. be firmly screwed to the bottom of a recess in the wall. The concealed tank can also have openings with which it can be screwed to an insulating wall.
According to the invention the at least one lug of the fitting body is constructed for connection to a water pipe of a house plumbing system.
For example, the body can have an absolutely symmetrical construction, so that to it can be flanged the various sanitary elements such as single lever mixer valve, thermostats with or without reversers or other additional devices.
According to a further development of the invention, the connecting element or at least one of the connecting elements, prior to the insertion of the fitting body in the concealed tank, can be connected to the latter and/or to the fitting body.
It can in particular be provided that the connecting element or one of the connecting elements is inserted in a recess of the fitting body and/or the concealed tank. This also leads to a sound-deadened connection between the fitting body and the concealed tank.
For example, one or more connecting elements can be engaged on a projection of the fitting body and/or the concealed tank.
According to the invention the arrangement can have several connecting elements, e.g. also combinations of different types of connecting elements. For example, a sealing sleeve can be located on the underside of the tank, so as to permit there a tight passage through the tank, whereas in other areas of the casing it is possible to use other connecting elements.